


Baby (AU)

by episodelonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Dean is cursed, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, High School AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, as always, human! impala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/episodelonging/pseuds/episodelonging
Summary: 1967 Chevrolet Impala- a classic, timeless, muscle car that owned the heart of the very classic, timeless, muscular jock Dean Winchester. His own very pride and joy, that he suitably named Baby. Dean takes his Baby everywhere,  to Sioux Falls High, to his favourite diner the Roadhouse,  and most importantly to the Shurley househould, when he sneaks in through the second top window in the right wing of the house late at night- His boyfriend Castiel's room.That is until the fateful day of Thursday the 6th of October, 2016, when a mysterious, leather-clad, new boy called Chevrolet shows up at Sioux Falls High, talks in strange 60's slang, seduces Dean, and demands that he calls him 'Baby'.Dean's friends, Cas, Charlie, Gabriel, Jo and Crowley, are left to unravel the true intent behind  Chev's actions with Dean, and discover an age-old curse that Dean has fallen prey to. The gang must stop the curse from being completed, before Dean's younger brother Sam becomes a victim of it as well.





	1. Chev

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a one-shot on the Human! Impala tumblr prompt, that turned into this multichapter High School AU. Whoops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New guy Chev very suspiciously reminds Dean of his car.

_Thurdsay, 6 October 2016_

_Beep beep be-_

Dean slammed his fist on the alarm clock before it had the chance to beep a third time. " _Don't you fucking dare_ " he hissed at it, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and groggily sitting up in his bed. He checked the alarm clock, even though he knew _exactly_ what time it was. 6:00 am sharp. It felt like he had barely fallen asleep at 4:00 am. Dean groaned loudly.

He stretched his arms as far as they could go, before realising he was handcuffed to the headboard of his bed. That's when he also realised he wasn't alone in bed. Dean blushed a deep red, as the events of the previous night came rushing back to him. He _had_   fallen asleep at 4:00 am. His boyfriend had just slipped out of Dom-mode at that time.

"Cas" He whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Castiel merely grunted in response before flipping himself over to face Dean, and purposefully snoring louder in his face. "You gotta get up" Dean said, shaking Cas' body with his free left hand. Cas did not stir. "At least tell me where the keys to _these_ -" He rattled the handcuffs against the headboard "-are."

Cas did not stir.

Dean heard footsteps outside and cursed, knowing that his Uncle Bobby or Aunt Ellen would be racing to get to the bathroom,  right next to Dean's room, around this time in the morning. Not without checking to see, of course, that Dean was awake first. "Cas" Dean said again, shaking him harder, "The keys- _now_!". Cas smashed his face into the pillow and mumbled a very vague word before resuming his systematic snoring." _Cas_ " Dean hissed louder, "Someone is-"

Dean didn't get time to finish his sentence, because just then his room door was banged open. Cas shot up. Both boys looked at each other, then very slowly back at the figure standing in Dean's doorway. A very sleepy Sam stood there, yawning, and absent-mindedly scratching the back of his neck,  oblivious to the furiously-blushing boys staring back at him.

"Dean" he started, "Did you buy the TP yesterday, like I asked you to?"

Dean quickly glanced back at Cas, a quick look to tell him _'Sam won't say anything'_ and swiftly responded to Sam with "Yeah, let me just get it". Dean didn't notice Cas shaking his head frantically at him until it was too late. Dean seemed to have forgotten that him and Cas were still naked from the ... _events of last night_ , and in reaching for the shopping bag on his study desk, flipped his blanket over and fully exposed their bodies to the outside world.

Sam screamed as his eyes shot open.

"BOBBY!" Was all Sam yelled before screwing his eyelids shut, slamming Dean's room door closed and running in the direction of the bathroom. Dean and Cas were still frantically trying to cover themselves when Dean's door was slammed open for the second time that day. "Sam" Bobby asked, worriedly, with Ellen obviously trailing behind, "What happened?!" She asked, stepping inside the room.

One glance at the cherry-red boys and the handcuffs on Dean's hand and all Bobby did was raise his hands up in defeat, and cry out "I don't even want to know" before leaving the room promptly. Ellen just glared at her nephew and his boyfriend. "You two, get ready. Then we're gonna have a talk about this is in the car." Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Aunt Ellen stopped him by raising a hand, "No Dean, you're not gonna drive Baby today, in fact, your other aunt Jody best deal with you. Lord knows I've tried my best." Ellen said, mumbling " _16, only 16_ " under her breath.

Dean blushed furiously once more, before very quietly asking Cas to unlock the handcuffs. While Cas stumbled out of bed and fumbled with the key, Dean heard his baby brother in the room next door, violently splashing running water on his face, and mumbling very quietly.

Dean could still hear Sam perfectly though.

"So... _naked_."  
*

"I mean if we can't talk about it, we shouldn't be doing it, right?" Jody said, after the uncomfortable topic of Sex As A Teenager ™ was avoided for the first few minutes of the drive to the Sioux Falls schools. When Jody initially arrived in the Sheriff Department's truck to pick Cas, Sam and Dean up for school, she immediately made the air between the boys more awkward by promptly saying, "Sex as a teenager, am I right?"

Now, driving, and happily yapping about exploring kinks and props, Jody made the air in the car more tense. "You know Sammy, one day, you will also find a lovely girl, or boy-" Jody said, looking at a madly-blushing Cas, "-and want to do the no-pants-dance with them" She finished, laughing slightly. " Maybe you'd also want to use some dancing props, or-"

"So... _naked_."  Was all Sam said.

Dean and Cas couldn't be happier to arrive at Sioux Falls Middle School, and drop Sam off. Sam didn't look Dean or Cas in the eyes when he said goodbye. The air in the car was more tense as Jody went more in depth with the topic of protection and penetration when Sam was gone. Cas became acutely aware of the fact that he was wearing Dean's clothes, and that his jeans were hugging his ass a little too tightly. Dean scratched the back of his neck raw until they finally arrived at Sioux Falls High, and swiftly pulled Cas out of the truck. Not without Jody yelling one last embarrassing thing at the boys, and everyone outside stopping to stare.

"And suit-up, everytime! You're more likely to get STD's because you both have penises!"

The entire school froze.

"God Aunt Jody it's like a fucking amphitheater out here!" Dean hissed back. And after the whole talk in the car, Jody still had the _audacity_ to 'tsk-tsk' at Dean and say, "Language."

Dean slammed the car door shut, and watched Jody drive off. Cas stood silently by his side.

"So..." Cas said, once she was out of sight.

"Why are you such a heavy sleeper Cas, Goddamnit! " Dean said, raising his arms up in defeat agitatedly, "I didnt get to drive Baby!"

"Well at least you got to ride  _this_ Baby" Cas replied, indicating to himself with two thumbs. Dean just rolled his eyes.

  
"Whoops" was all Cas said before slamming Dean into the nearest car and pressing his lips softly against his boyfriend's.  Dean pulled back. "Not now Cas" Dean said before Cas placed a kiss on his jawline. "I'm-" Cas kissed him again, "-still-", another kiss, "-mad at you" Dean managed to spew out, before Cas promptly kissed him again.

"Are you sure about that?" Cas asked seductively, leaning against the car door, before he kissed Dean again.  "Cas-" Dean started, until he saw his massive, adorable, deep-ocean puppy dog eyes. "Ugh _fine_ " Dean said, reluctantly kissing him. Cas grinned as he pushed Dean harder against the car door.

"You're lucky you're cute."

The car alarm had to go off for them to finally pry their hands off of each other.  
*

Dean's first period was AP English,  mind you, he was actually intelligent, unlike 80% of the football team. He remembered how he met Cas, in Maths Freshman Year, as he needed a tutor. Cas had quickly figured out that Dean didn't need a tutor, but rather someone to force him to do his homework. On his eigth lesson with Cas, they had argued over simultaneous equations before somehow ending up furiously making out on Dean's bed for an hour.

Dean grinned at the memory, as he took a seat behind an unfamiliar face. He figured it was a new kid, but even then, arriving mid-semester was strange. That's when Mr. Metatron walked in.

"Morning class" He said, shooting Dean a look when he didn't respond with the chorus of "Morning Mr. Metatron"  
Mr. Metatron sighed and prepared himself for a witty comment from Dean. Dean was his best student, even if he mercilessly tortured Mr. Metatron in class. Mr. Metatron, acutely aware of Dean's behaviour since the first day of sophomore year, searched for any opportunity for his grades to slip up. Only, they never did.

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester"

"Morning Marv" Dean replied, grinning. Mr. Metatron visibly winced at the name as the entire class erupted into laughter, including the mysterious new boy, in front of Dean.

Mr. Metatron, regaining his composure, glared at Dean, before shaking his head and taking register. At the end of it, he forced a smile onto his fat face and smoothed back his greying hair, introducing the boy in front of Dean as Chevrolet.  Dean thought that was incredibly strange, as the pride and joy of his life, his Baby, was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala itself.

He was about to chuckle at the boy's name when the boy stood up, timidly waving at the class, and his breath caught in his throat. When Dean entered the class, he could tell the boy had well-gelled black hair, was wearing a leather jacket, and an ACDC shirt that practically warranted respect from Dean. But now that he was standing, Dean could also see that he was wearing a pair of ass-hugging black jeans that looked great on him,and had a well-defined jawline with the most startling aqua eyes Dean had ever seen. All complemented by a beautifully tan complexion and lean build.

Dean mentally slapped himself. He had a boyfriend. He couldn't possibly be crushing on him.

Then Chevrolet's eyes were on him when he sat down, and Dean couldn't breathe. Mr. Metatron had started the lesson already, but Dean was barely keeping the forming bulge in his trousers under control for the most part of it, as midway through the lesson, Chevrolet leaned back in his chair and asked Dean "See something you like?". Chevrolet was giving Mr. Metatron a chance to see Dean's grades slipping, because **_hot damn._**

Towards the end of the lesson, being the strange and backward man that he is, Mr. Metatron had called Chevrolet up only then to properly introduce himself. Chevrolet was politely telling the class about his love of cars and classic rock, making eye contact with Dean for the most of it. 

"If you don't want to call me Chevrolet, you can call me Chev or Chevvy. But _you_ -" Chevrolet said, intensely staring at Dean then. In an almost _intimate_ whisper, he added:

"You must call me Baby."


	2. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Cas discover a jarring truth behind the sudden appearance of Chev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I continued writing this, I discovered the possibility of a way better plot to this story. Hence the slight change in the story summary and characters. Hope you enjoy!

Somehow, Dean ended up having every single one of his classes with Ba- Chev, even though such an occurance hadn't happened since Freshman year with Cas. They ended up sharing even football practice together. Dean would like to lie and say that he didn't watch Ba- _Chev_ change, but honestly he didn't regret it. Chev was almost teasing Dean, taking off the ACDC shirt slowly and menacingly. When the expanse of his abs was revealed, he smirked knowingly at Dean, and started taking off his jeans.

 Dean blushed furiously and looked away.

 Cas was outside on the stands, waiting for his football captain of a boyfriend anxiously. He couldn't possibly still be mad at him, right? Dean never took this long to change, and Cas was nervously rubbing his thumb over the packet he had bought Dean. Just then, he saw the love of his life walking out with an unfamiliar figure. Cas smiled and waved frantically,  until Dean looked over and grinned madly back at him. Cas stopped smiling as his breath caught in his throat when the unfamiliar figure turned around to face him.

  _Damn_.

 A sudden, uninvited, twang of jealousy strum itself through Castiel's veins. Sure, Cas wasn't overprotective or anything, but when hot boys made Dean's eyes sparkle and made Dean's mouth release short bursts of laughter, he was couldn't help but be jealous _as fuck_. Besides, Cas knew Dean liked lean, raven-haired boys. It would explain how Dean found him any form of attractive when they first met. 

 Ignoring the unwarranted feeling situating itself in his chest, Cas waved Dean over, ignoring the fact that the very hot boy came along with him. Dean waved back to Cas, when he noticed him waving him over with a massive grin, his face visibly lifting when he saw his boyfriend in the stands.

 Dean excused himself from Bab- _Chev_ , and ran over to the stands, eager to see his boyfriend for the first time since the unfortunate incident of the Aunt Jody Talk ™. He didn't notice Chev following him to the stands.

 "Hey you" Dean said, once he reached the stands, leaning up from the ground to the first row to capture Cas' lips in a tender kiss. Cas stared dazily at him and smiled, feeling warmth spread through his chest and replace the feeling of jealousy. " I got you something, to apologise for being such a heavy-sleeper" Cas said, blushing and handing Dean the packet. "You didn't have to, it's not like I can stay mad at you for long anyways," Dean started, grinning back up at Cas and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively,  "-besides, with your _very energetic actions_ last night, I'd say you needed all the sleep you can get."

 Cas just turned a deeper shade of red.

 Dean smiled at him, before peering into the packet. " _Oh my god_ " He whispers,  glancing up at the now newly-composed Cas. It startled Dean how easily he could go from a furiously blushing cutie, to full Dom-mode.

 Cas merely shrugged at Dean, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I'd love to discover _your very energetic_ actions tonight. Up for Round 2?"

 Dean was about to attempt to reply cockily when a hand landed on his shoulder, and pulled him back from Cas. "Football practice is starting" Chev said, indicating to the boys already warming up on the field. "It can wait a few extra seconds" Dean hissed, trying to get back to Cas.

 " I'd rather not risk it, we better beat feat while still cherry, man" Chev said grinning, pulling Dean towards the now-stretching boys. Cas and Dean looked at each other with confused facial expressions, before turning to Chev in a questioning manner.

Is this how they talked in Kansas? Dean remembered Chev saying something about being from Lawrence during the course of the day.

Chev just rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean by his upper arm, practically dragging him away from Cas without the slightest acknowledgement of him. Cas watched the entire exchange with hooded eyes, noting how Chev particularly stared at him with hatred evident in his startlingly aqua eyes when Dean turned around in his vice grip to wave Cas goodbye. Dean was giggling.

 

The unpleasant feeling in Cas' veins was back. But this time, Chev had practically injected it into Cas with a steroids-pump.

*

" I don't trust him."

 "Oh come on, he can't be _that_ bad."

 Cas was lounging on his younger brother, Gabriel's, bed and complaining about the new, hot guy Chev. Gabe was watching his brother with fascination, amused at the thought of his calm, collected older brother flustered because of one bump in his relationship's road. Sitting back in his desk chair, and swirling around for a while, Gabriel finally formulated a thought that could help with Cas' apparent relationship-related anxiety.

 "Dean-o's a good kid, Cassie, he's been presented with numerous opportunities to cheat on you before, and he never has. He always baffled me,  that kiddo." Gabe said, smiling.

 "One, Gabe, Stop calling Dean 'kiddo' when you're three years younger than him, Two, you don't quite grasp the gravity of the situation. This guy's name is Chevrolet, that _practically warrantees_ sex from Dean, not to mention he's totally Dean's type," Cas said, throwing his arms up in defeat.

 Gabe shook his head. "Chevrolet?" Cas simply nodded. " Oh _God_ " Gabe says, abruptly shooting up from his deskchair and plopping himself down next to Cas on his bed, grabbing his laptop next to him. " Chevrolet, you say?" Gabe asks, opening a programming software on his laptop and typing away frantically. Cas just nods, confused,  and scoots closer to Gabe to see what he was doing. 

 "What are you-"

 "Charlie found this thing in the dumpster last week- the Book of the Damned- and we've been trying to translate it from some ancient Coven language ever since" Gabe replied simply, as he continued madly typing away at the keys on his laptop. Cas could've sworn he saw smoke rising from the keyboard.

 _Charlie would do something like that_ , Cas thought, as he peered over his brother's lap to look at the tab he had just opened. "Remind me why this is relevant to my current situation?" 

Gabe simply rolled his eyes and opened his bedside drawer to remove a lollipop from his stash of candies in there. Popping it in his mouth, he put his laptop down to face his brother with a solemn expression on his face."Look, Cassie"

"Charlie and I have been hacking into ancient manuscripts and dark-web translations of the Book of the Damned, and we discovered curses on people that have reigned for centuries. Looking into ones that occur every century, especially those that would occur in 2016 again, we found one from 1716 that particularly-"

"Get to the point, Gabe." Cas said, irritated at Gabe's more frequent movie-monologues, complete with wild hand gestures, ever since he started hanging out with Dean's friend Charlie, and his baby brother Sam. 

" _Excuse you_ , I was in the midst of a soliloquy!" Gabe said, holding up a finger in a scolding manner. _Yup_ , Cas thought,  _Sam is definitely rubbing off on him_. "Where was I?" 

" 1716" Cas said, plopping himself down in the bed and preparing for a long lecture. 

"Ah yes!" Gabe said, smiling, then resuming the solemn expression he had on his face before he was so _rudely_ interrupted, "So Charlie and I fround a particular case that had occured every October from then onwards, and it should have already started this year as well. What's particularly strange about this case, is that as soon as the cursed's most valuable inanimate object goes missing, a human form of the object would materialize. The human configuration would then try to seduce the cursed, and once they succeeded..."

"What?" Cas asks, sitting up, now intensely invested in the story.

"The cursed's body is usually found mutilated and boiled beyond recognition, with numerous incongruous parts... missing"

"You're talking shit" Cas says, looking down solemnly, "you have to be." Gabe sighed and pushed his laptop onto his brother's lap, indicating to the screen, "Read the evidence for yourself." Castiel snatched the laptop up, nervously scanning through the tab open. There were illegible patterns and symbols occupying the tolp half of the screen, and directly below them were the English translations.  

".... _Cursed is the birth of  Harry Winchester, the man who destroyed our coven beyond repair. May his oldest son's of son's always fall prey to the curse every 100 years, and  human shall be their materialistically loved, transformed- twisted, and boiled shall be their remains.... in three centuries shall both sons be the chosen ones, for the ultimate sacrifice- to avenge our fallen"_  

 _Winchester_ , the name kept running through Castiel's mind. _Leave it up to a Winchester to fucking wreak havoc on his own family,_ Cas thought bitterly, very vaguely reminding himself of Dean's dad, John.

"THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Cas yelled, slamming Gabriel's laptop shut, "BABY ISN'T EVEN GONE!"

"Did you see her this morning?" Gabe asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

" Well... no, but that's just because Dean and I had to ride with Jody today" Cas replied, quietly, hoping what Gabriel was implying wasn't true. "Did you see her _at all_ today" His brother questioned again, crossing his arms as if to prove his point.  "No... b-but Dean m-must have!" Cas responded, a little too quickly, stuttering.

 Gabe just looked at him.

 "He must have." Cas replied again, monotonously, hoping Gabe didn't hear the fear behind his words. Gabriel sighed and leaned back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling with an unreadible expression on his face.

 

"Maybe Dean just hasn't found out yet."

*

Dean was hyperventilating. 

Aunt Ellen couldn't have been so mad as to take his Baby, right?  _None of this makes any sense,_ Dean thought, as he stood in the garage, alone, studying the strange symbol drawn on the garage floor in what he assumed was pig's blood. _This was vandalism on a whole other level._  

 When Dean initially got home, dropped off by Charlie, his over-excited and chatty hacker fangirl of a friend, he raced to the garage to pick up his own car, Baby. Dean thought it embarrassing to ask Charlie to drop him off where he really wanted to go- Cas' house- as the entire ride there she would've yapped about _OTP_   and _shit being straight out of a fanfic_ or something along the lines of that. Dean would feel almost as uncomfortable in her car as he would be in aunt Jody's. 

Dean violently shivers, remembering the talk in the morning. _Almost_. 

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a very familiar Pimp Mobile ™ pull into his driveway. The owner of the vehicle, slammed the door open and stalked towards him, his face contorting into horror when he noticed Dean was standing in the garage, alone, with a beyond-worried expression on his face. Then he froze when he noticed the blood-symbol on the floor, his expression unreadible as he scanned the drawing slowly.

"Dean-"

"I can't believe it! I can't _fucking_ believe it! She's gone without a trace, Cas!" Dean said to his boyfriend, indicating to the 1967 Chevrolet Impala-sized hole left in the garage. Just then, Dean noticed the passenger-side door of Cas' car opening, and a very short, and terrified 13-year-old walking towards them with a frown hardening his very delicate features.

"Dean-"

"Not now Gabriel! Do you even see this shit!" Dean said, throwing his arms up in defeat, and pacing around the garage "She must've been stolen, there's no other explana-"

  _"Dean, look at me!"_   Cas hissed, grabbing Dean by the shoulders mid-pace and shaking him vioently,"There is a greater game at play here!" 

Dean looked from one Shurley brother to another, realising the horror and worry in the expressions for the first time. "What are you talking about?" He asked timidly, studying his boyfriend's features with anxiety when he noticed the give-away tick of anger in the muscle in Cas' right temple.

Dean watched Gabriel with hooded eyes, skeptical of the boy's newly-serious demeanour. The younger Shurley looked back at him with equally hooded eyes, and sighed deeply, running a hand over his face. Gabriel leaned back on the table in the far-corner of the garage, crossed his arms, and very chillingly said:

 

"We need to talk to you, Dean."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I update really slowly because a) It's exam time for me now, and b) ADHD. Bare with me, please.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever be merciful.


End file.
